Iogic
Resides on the server moonguard, leader of "Vestige of the Kal'dorei" Quick History :Iogic Runeclaw has a very normal past life, leading up to now anyways. She was born in Ashenvale some 1,238 years ago. She was born under the name of "Green Storm" mainly by the fact that their family lived an extremely windy area which leaves and such were constantly blowing about, and with the fact that they were attempting to enroll Iogic into the Cenarion Circle teachings. They thought highly of Iogic as a druid for she had a keen interest in plants and the beauty of Ashenvale. They lived in a simple two story house with much foliage around it which interested Iogic. When she was a toddler she use to pick at and observe the plants and nature for hours. She was naive, but curious and one day happened upon a Warlock, since she had not seen many Humans in her lifetime she in intrigued. She also took a great interest in the language he was speaking to his demon, she asked him to teach it to her. He tough her simple Eredun and she cought on. When the stranger left her she went home and told about her new friend. her parents were not pleased and explained to her about "Demons" and what they had done to their homelands, and to fight them not befriend them. So at an early age, since her parents explained this..She was to forever hate the Humans, and believe that they only brought "Demonic forces" into battle because it's the only type of magic they can master. She is subborn but sooner on let's this belief go and substitutes it with another..That they corrupted her fellow kin. :As time went on her parents kept passing down their knowledge to her and grew older and older, they decided they were to old to fight, and wanted to take it easy for a while. They then enlisted Iogic into the Cenarion Circle, as she had potential as a druid. For years later she studied in the arts of druidism and learned the powers Elune, and shape-shifting. She took well and was very skilled as the form of a Bear. The druids took note of such and enrolled her as a student of the Druid of the Claw. She studied in this form or druidism for many years until the day came where she was called upon to fight in the battle of Ahn Qiraj. This was her first major battles, aside from fighting forest creatures and Orcs. :After defeating C'thun she went back to her studies as a Druid of the Claw and seemingly a lot stronger now. One dreadful night where the Cenarion circle resides, when she was alseep she awoke to a crash and hastily on light toes went to see what the problem was. Her eyes beheld a feign sight of "Worgens" ripping a part a member of her own, she rushed down and slaughtered them all..Then went to sleep only to awake in Dranassus to be questioned by sentinals. About Her :Iogic suffers from a mild case of Paranoid Schizophrenia and a severe case of a "Multiple personality disorder (MPD)". Her normal Druidic self is her normal state. When something triggers her personality disorder she becomes a whole new person, her name is "Mai'lara". Things you should know! **Full name: Iogic Rak'shal Runeclaw **Title: Druid of the Claw **Hated with: The Cenarion Circle. ((Will write about that after)) **Height: 7"8' **Weight: 540-600 Pounds. **Age: 1,238 **Theme song: I can walk on water - Basshunter **Alignment: Chaotic Good. **Mental Disability ( :| ): Paranoid Schizophrenia\MPD (Mai'lara) **Goal: Eliminate the adulteration. **Motive: Her race's adulteration. **Quote: "To get people to listen you can't just tap them on the shoulder anymore, you must hit them over the head with a sludge hammer." **Relationship: Yes, mate to Jerolan Runeclaw. **Specials: Fairs well in Bearform, melee attacker and well with subtly. Journal (Just a few pages from her journal) :We've been sent from Darnassus to aid in the war in Northrend. I know little of -why- we're fighting there but it has been told of a Human man named "Arthas". I have cared little for the Humans and never will, they've never helped me and I will not help them so forth. But that -is- besides the point, as I was speaking of... We've been sent to aid in the battle against this horrid man. Being as ill-seasoned as I am they've stationed me at the "Alliance Vanguard" head-tower. :I have decided to keep a journal as you can tell, these will only be quick notes about my journey..Ask me for an elaboration if you -really- want.. :There are a lot of people here, all well seasoned and seemingly ready for battle. I can tell many have seen their fair share of fights. They're all clad in such heavy armor, I swear to it that I'm the only druid here. The boat's sleeping rooms are over-crowded and smelly, it's been 3 days now. :It's hard to write in this thing due to the shakiness of this boat. 10 days have past and I'm starting to get sick of all these humans speaking about lacking in pants, honestly. Do they have no respect!? Oh well.. I will just have to put up with such. :We've finally arrived at the keep! This place truly is lovely! Chilly, though. It reminds me of winterspring! I laugh at the poorly dressed woman. They are freezing their bums off. :Well, this is my first day on duty and I can't wait to get my hands on something! The demons of outlands were tough, but evidently these creatures are tougher, it is said that the "Nerubians" whom branched from Ahn Qiraj And have taken up fel magics or some odd, I'm not too sure on it all. The bottom line is that.. I don't like bugs, and I never will.. :Bad news, the first thing I got my hands on was a bug.. a very.. very large bug. What are they doing all the way over here? This is baffling.. It matters not, they're dead. And it truly was not as hard as I expected it to be! I do thank the man who recruited me, Jerolan Runeclaw? I believe his name was.. :I have met many comrades in the past few months, but I do have to say I met a female Kal'dorei named "Feloira" whom seemed to understand where I was coming from as a druid and my beliefs, she was also strongly anti-gnome for some reason. Odd as it was I really enjoyed her company. :On that note, the man who recruited me, Jerolan was it? Yes. He's extremely anti-human and.. very in-tuned with his natural side. It seems we have a good connection with things and a great take on life itself. :jerolan is the master of druidism, it seems, his specialization is with natural healing. It really comes in handy on the battle field. :Ugh, I had lost this Journal some odd months ago, I have found it underneath some gnome's bed in Fizzlecrank station, seems I left it there., and I have many-a things to tell of. The only druids I have met in this waste land were the D E T H A druids, I do not think their beliefs are right, nor did I want to help them. They simply killed off all all the poachers instead of talking to them! By Elune.. It matters not, where was worse things I had encountered. There was a village of people.. They.. Well.. They've all been turned into these horrid lich! Undead! It was horrid. :I had seasoned up well whilst fighting these Viles. I have grown stronger and the Commander said that I was to move to the Dragon Wastes. :Good news! I have made it to the Wyrmrest Temple where I and Jerolan have set up stay. We're working with the Bronze Dragonflight to stop the "Cult of the Damned" from harvesting Dragonic Energies or some odd. Not really sure.. This whole trip has been cloudy and I'm missing the ever loving bounds of Stormwind. Such a pleasant place to relax and enjoy.. now all we have here is booze. And truly.. That stuff makes you crazy.. But what's more crazy is the damned Cult of the Damned! I forgot to mention this in my previous statement. But there were some walking about the Keep as officers and such! They're all spies. You really never know, do you? :It's been a long day and I'm ready for bed. I know that my writing patterns are at random. But I write when I have time. And lately I have not been having much time at all. Goodnight :It's been two years now. I have been sent off to help in Grizzly hills. I'm all over the place now-a-days. I still run back to the keep sometimes and find myself doing the same old things. These nerubian guys do not give up. :I am stopping to rest right now, still...I am walking to Grizzly Hills. This is a lovely place.. It reminds me of my home. Although it has more bears and creatures then corrupt and vile lich, that will bother me not. :I have not spoken with Feloira, orin the past year. Truly the only companions I have now is a druidic comrade. I have yet to learn her name. She is stationed at the Amber Lodge. She tells me of a "Failed World Tree" Which they attempted to plant in the middle of the Grizzly hills. I find it off that they would do that, slightly selfish isn't it? :They have asked me to aid in the fight against these..[[Furbolgs].. They seem to reside around the fallen and failed world tree. There seems to be two clans, too. The Druid has given me books on how to speak Ursine, their language. It is interesting really. I've always seen where I could go with learning these languages. :I also know Demonic, from a warlock friend. And fighting back with the Valliance against the nerubians..I picked up on some chatter in the keeps about their language. Interesting, truly. :By Elune, It's been three years now! I want to go back. I've still been at Amber Pine lodge for a while. Will you guess who came to help against the Furbolgs? jerolan. He is back! And.. Walked in one night at an un-expecting moment. It was awkward for us both but I think that he has forgotten it by now. :There has been talk of AWOL. A dwarf is telling me about a boat that is leaving tomorrow, and that I could get on it if I wait until the crack of the moon. Can't wait! *The rest of the page is ripped off* :I had come across these people who have set up a logging camp, Turns out they are not really people, but worgans, stronger ones, I thought that they would come back, I knew it. I knew it! They were such a silent treat back then, and now.. :I am writing to you from the ship! yes! I'm stored away in the belly of it, odd they didn't expect anything. Guess who came along, too? Jerolan! And he has told me great stories of war and heroism. He also gave me a book on "Titan" as he has fought against the giants. It has been tough times. The world is torn and tainted here. :In all honestly, the earth spoke to me one night, it talked to me and it told me to help it. It told me the legion would come once more to -this- lands and make forces with this Arthas man and corrupt it and turn it to their will. It told me this.. I am slightly nerved by it..But I try to think nothing of it. In other news.. I am bored. And Jerolan smells like fish. :We have arrived! The fresh air smells lovely! And the chase was fun, evading the guards like that..Heh.. Me and Jerolan need to keep it low, we have a few others with us, too. We're under the docks right now. We're going to be here for a while. I can't seem to find my Druidess friend, though. :So, we've finally escaped the guards, good times. And now me and Jeorlan do not know what to do. So we're going to make our rounds on stormwind and take a look at that's going down. It's been a while since I've been here. I wonder what changed, surly something has. :By Elune! By all that is holy! The king is back! Much has changed for the worse I tell you! These lands are more corrupt then ever! Our woman have been brought down even more so to merely table dancing wenches! Harlots! The king has allowed the lich in here! The lich! the very thing that I have been fighting these years past! There are Scarlet Crusade walking around the cathedral. This place has gone mad! :These lich, they call themselves "Death knights". They look to be the same as the cultists themselves! I bet most of them are! By Elune, I asked the king -myself- and questioned him. He spoke to me in an odd manner and told me that he allowed them in to help with the war against Arthas. That is indeed slander! For they do -nothing- to help in the war! :They sit around and attempt to mate with our woman! I'm ashamed to call them by our race, so I shall use the human slang, "Nightelf". By Elune.. I bet half of them are in the Cult! They wont trying to touch our grains any time soon I hope. But when it happens.. I will tell you all! I was right! because if you listen to me..Your life will extend beyond your expectations. :Along with that, our race has seemed to fallen, most have gone mad! Some of them are running around in leaves I swear it! The Scarlets are allowed to do what they will. It baffles me, ever since the king is back I do not know what has become of this place. Nor do I want to know further! :Bad news, more.. The guards do -nothing- around here. People are running around killing and stealing, raping and committing all kinds of felonies! What has this world come to? I hope for all that is good in this wretched world that Darnassus has not been touched by this.. :As the humans say it.. "Bitch and moan"..I do not mean to do so.. But it truly does bother me to see how far this world truly has gone into corruption, even seeing how this..Stormwind has. :I am writing to you from Old Town Tavern. Jerolan has gone out on a trip..I don't know where but I shall ask. As he has gone I found myself bored and sitting in the park on a lantern. Much has been done already. I did not mention that I had made a guild of my own that houses Kal'dorei of the same mind. It truly is fascinating the people you meet when you put out a recruitment. :I met a woman, Amadrienia.. she is apparently an arch-druid or something. I doubt it. She seems to have a keen mind in this sort of thing so I allowed her to join. She does not seem to be touched by corruption in anyway. Lovely. After I recruited her into our ranks I fell bored once more. A human lich came up to me..The same one I have seen nights ago when aimlessly stealthing around with Jerolan. He was up to something I swear it. And he seems to be -everywhere- I go. He is stalking me. For some odd reason. He began to talk to me in my own tongue. Odd of a lich knowing this. But it's odd of me knowing gnomish isn't it? It is besides the point. :He seemed to want to argue with me about not all humans being as corrupt as they are. I would love to see such proven, I really would. I told him this, he said he did not want to keep me and then left. I said nothing to him of what I had saw that night. :Surly enough minutes later I hear a scream from a man about "Culists at the slaughtered lamb". I run in.. No cultists but a bunch of Humans standing around speaking of them. Said their leader "Plague heart" escaped. I know his name because a man, who's family had been killed by the cult, spoke with him once. I thought nothing of it so I left, no action there..Just petty arguments. I would love to get my hands on them.. Anyways, :As I was leaving the lamb..The man was there, the lich. He is following me. So I followed him for a bit, into a bar. He sat down and so did I. I spoke to him about that night. He told me it was medication..And she has acute paranoia. Odd that he didn't want her to be followed huh? I talked to him a bit more and got something that disturbed me greatly out of him..He said he had eyes and ears everywhere, but not pointed at me.."My ass" as the saying goes.. :He left, and I hope he left for good now. I swear it..Next time I see him I will take him by his neck and tell him his business! I even told Jerolan that they're int the shadows, lurking..Watching. Spying on our every move. It is scary actually. What do they want with me? I have no real ties, the only person I have now is Jerolan, my guild-mates are hardly friends now, though. I miss him, I hope he comes back soon. :The night grows weaker and simple -everyone- is sleeping, even the lich, odd is it not? Either in their eternal nightmare or dead, hopefully. Jerolan is no where to be seen, either. Hm. Sleeping I guess. Not with me, though. Oh well. :..I think my mind has gone to the Humans, that was a dirty comment I made I apologize. :I am on going to be on a ship being sent back to my station at Amber Lodge in Grizzly hills tomorrow, they are not pleased, I will write more when I am there. By the way, that drawing is nice, a man did it. I apologize for hastily jotting down the things that happened when I was in northrend on that account, I will attempt to do much better with my information in the next. :It's morning, Jerolan slept half the night but I can guess why.. being a mate is a hard thing. Yes I said it, he is my mate and the saddening thing that I was brought to realize is that when he is lingering around with me men and woman tend to stray away from contact, as of when I am alone they draw near and converse, as opposed to then I am with him It's odd, :I guess that is just how society works, isn't it? It sickens me, at that. The one with "Breasts" as subtly as Jerolan put it... Seems to recive all the best attention. And it is mainly the Humans who give it to me, I don't want it either. The only attention that I would want is Jerolan's attention. And maybe attention when I am flaunting my Trophys. :Ah yes, so Jerolan and I were aimlessly sitting about when we over-hear this couple down the stairs..It was a male..He was a priestess of Elune. Yet he was a male. He seemed to have a family with another young nightelf. The question I purpose is.. Well.. Are priests not a Celibate Order? I guess the Human priests are, heh.. Like they will ever comply to such, because Tyrande and Malfurion.. It matters not. The point is..When were men given "Priestess" Status in our culture? Leave that to the Humans. :So, I stopped writing for a while to speak with Jerolan. They are still there, and the priestess (Priest?) kissed the woman..A bit too deeply for public, it was extreamly disguesting. One must save such events and acts of affection for sucluded areas of the home! Not out in the public. Even -I- dislike calling Jerolan my mate in public. I guess they have fallen, too. Like the rest, the even wore such a small and..Revealing pair of "Pants" It was saddening. :So now I am sitting at the Blue Recluse, bored and speaking with Jerolan about how I put Ursoc's body to rest. My God shall not be reanimated to join the lich any day! They will never be, I am proud of myself, that I put him to rest. I did not write this, for it is the night Jerolan walked in on me, I was too scared to do anything after that, nor write in my journal.. :I shall tell you now. After I have slain his horrid shell his spirit came to me and told me of great seething darkness below the earth. It crushed me, to know that all this was just a mask. All this beauty, just covering the darkness that lies below, ready to snatch up and devour us all. It is like the Cult..They mask themselves, it is like the whores and all great evils. They hide themselves and aid you until you are weak and un-expecting. Then they raise up and take you into the jaws of oblivion! I will write again, soon. :I have finished all of my tasks here, and I am being sent out to "Zul'Drak". I tell ya'.. The trolls really has their way. This place is perfect..Structure wise. I admire the trolls really. I would admire them more if they had actually taken care of this ghoul infestation. :So I have learned that the trolls are dead, almost all of them, and the scourge has taken over. My task now is to help the "Death knights" out in Ebon Reach. I was scouting out and destroying some ghouls then something had cought my eye. It was a necklace hanging from it's neck. Odd for a ghoul to have a necklace. I took the necklace off it, it was elegant and dripping with blood. It was perfectly crafted from bone, also. I brought it back to Ebon Reach and asked of it. They stated "destiny" and took it from me. they then gave it to a troll and he put it on. It instantly killed him, what kind of necklace was that? Why did they target "Me".. According to Ebonreach it was "Destiny".. But what do the mindless Deathknights have to say? :So, he asked me to put the necklace on after bringing him some drool and intestines of ghouls. He being Stefan.. I looked at him with a baffled expression, are they that crazy? Did he not see the troll corpse? I told him he was insane, he told me otherwise and said he "Endorcelled" the Choker. I shrugged and put my trust into him. I put it on and "POOF". I formed into a Ghoul, what a disguise! It was fool proof! :I am writing to you from the Ebon reach, the disguise failed and fell off me, bah, I was exposed and it almost had my head torn off when they figured out it truly was me. I attacked back and was successful in defeating them. :Hours later I arrive in "Voltarus" where I was given a horn to blow as when I need to contact Stefan, a Deathknight which has given me a mission. I asked him for more details, he told me to go into the Voltarus and become adorned with rotting flesh as to fit in with them. He told me to talk to Dakuru, wait..The same Dakuru from Drak'tharon? Yes. I have yet to write about my adventure into that horrid place but will soon enough. :As I was speaking of.. I had done what Dakuru asked, he asked of me to harvest "Blight crystals" And such for an odd reason, and I did so..I am not sure what he wanted to have them become. I reported to Stefan and he told me to *Dilute the plague waters *Blow up some scourge weapons *"LEARN DARAKU'S SECERT" :His secret? how do I do that? Well I must earn his trust..So I did. I am off to take a tour of the "Upper chamber" of the Voltarus, as he believes I am a rightful scourge whom just wishes good deeds to do for him, he was wrong and is soon to be deceived! :I am back from the tour, sitting here in a corner and cowering, I hope they do not see me. I learned much of what he wishes to do.. He has taken captives of the Drakkari..The trolls which once inhabitable this place...and mutate them into horrid blight creatures, powerful at that. I spoke to Stefan of my leanings and he has given me a rod, oddly enough it "Took control of the beasts". I spoke to Drakuru, he took me to the roof and I took the rod with me. He began to speak when..At the worst time.. My disguise began to wear off. He then saw I decited him. I engaged in combat with him, also. The rod began to glow so I used it on whatever I could find, he said to use it on the horrid creatures of blight..I did..It was under my control! It aided me in the baffle against him! It was long, tedious, and I lost a leg, sadly.. I need to get it replaced soon. It hurt, very badly.. Besides the point, it's distracting but I'll get over it.. Alright..As I was speaking of...After I had slain the man, Arthas descended out the shadows and began to speak to Dakuru's ghost or some odd about how he had failed him. You can't trust anyone these days. :Arthas was amused by my betrayal of him. He let me off.. I know I will be seeing him once more.. He told me if he did, however.. That he would slaughter me..He vanished. I dread the day I will speak to him again, bah. :Now, I am resting once more in a chapel, made by paladins here, attemping to cleanse the lands or something..I am not sure, I have just arrived. I will speak more of it tomorrow, but as of now.. I shall begin to tell you off my previous adventures. :The Dread Lady Onyxia is the daughter of the leader of the black dragonflight. I have slain her with many of my kind. I have her tooth to prove it, too. It was a long and tedious fight but we all managed, we had many casualties. This was back when I was still on my way to being a well seasoned druid, I was almost there..But they needed recruits to help..So I came along, this there where I recived my helmet, the "Stormrage helmet" as a..Trophy so to speak. But I was fanatic about the toothe I managed to pull from her enormous mouth. I walked away triumphantly. It was a great day in my books. :Leader of the black dragon flight, I have slain his daughter Onyxia, and have slain him, hopfully the black dragonflight will be no more. *Vaelastrasz, a corrupted dragon who fell before me. He was corrupted by Nefarian an d enslaved by him..I recall speaking to Alexstrasza about him. Remember that I am writing this now, in my spare time. I have slain these creatures in the past. Continueing.. She told me that his main goal was to destroy Nefarian but failed and was turned against us. We had no choice but to destroy him. It pains me..He was a strong one, he could have aided us. But I guess this is just how corruption is, is it not? *Ebonroc, Firemaw, Flamegor. Nothing but filthy Black Dragons, the black dragonflight will fall one day, one day.. I did my part at least. These dragons want nothing more then to be Deathwing's right-hand-men..I have yet to figure who Deathwing is.. *Razorgore the Untamed I can't tell you much about this encounter, but we..Dominated his mind and controlled him. He destroyed some eggs, well.. whoever dominated him made him. It seems they were breeding more of the vile dragons. *Chromaggus Chromaggus is a mutated two-headed dragon beast. Seemingly he takes his powers from the aspects of the dragonflights. He is the right-hand-man of Nefarian. He mutated one of our party members into one of the dragonoids, also..Horrid..Just..horrid..We had to kill him and had no choice.. *Nefarian. :I, as well trained as I am was asked to accompany in the battle against the black dragonflight. My brotheren had asked me -Specificly- to aid them. Oh am I ever special. :After defeating those of his flight we finally managed to get to him, we lost some but we still had our strength. He was sitting on the throne. He said himself to be the king of blackrock depths. Well..Getting down to it. He shifted into her normal form and simply began to..Attack..Most our members were engulfed with flame and perished..Few survived, I did. Luckily I managed to pull out an eye of his, as a trophy. :These were my most memrable fights, not much I can say but it was brutal. As for that, I am falling alseep now, I will write later. Appearance Overview Iogic stands roughly at a height of 7"8', 540 pounds though most of her weight seems to shave on account of her height, though she still appears to be on the corpulent side but not obese. Her body has curves and many of them. Her hips stick out as of her robes wrapping snugly around them, so does her chest. Her flesh is a very wan steel color with few scars seen in an erratic pattern along with acute thorns emerging from her very flesh, once more seen in an erratic pattern but spread out all over her body. Seen underneath the leather of her robes are pyramid shapes sticking out from it which are caused by the thorns emerging from her flesh. Her hands are calloused and warn from work, though protruding from the tips of her leather gauntlet's broken tips are her nails. Her nails are acutely sharp and "beastly", almost like something you would find on a bear of sorts. Either they are not taken care of or naturally like this. Demeanor Iogic's physical demeanor is a hostile one, whilst coming upon her and peering up through the shadowy veil of her cowl one might find a soft frown placed upon her lips and her eyes cursorily scanning over someone with a supercilious air to her. Her eyes slightly narrowed most the time. She carries herself in a manner only a lady would, with dignity and self-respect...Stern some would put it, too. She is never seen slouching and once approached she will hastily state out something along the lines of "What do you wish of me?!" in a manner of hostility and slight agitation, only towards those of other races, and those of her race who have no dignity (*cough, hint* Sluts) although once her mate Jerolan is about her demeanor towards him, and her overall mood increases. She is less feverish but still has most of the racism and superciliousness to her stare. For some, staring this woman in the face gives you the presence of ferocity, likewise..staring a beast in the face. (Matters on character,) Face Vaguely past the shadowy veil of her cowl is seen a plump face as pallid as the waning moon, aphotic. With high-set elven cheeks and deep-set eyes her lips are thin and in a cupid bow look to them. Her chin is embonpoint and so are her cheeks. She has a crease that trails from the sides of her nose down to the corners of her mouth and obviously she has aged some since the destruction of the World Tree. Her eyes are narrowed almost constantly and given a very supercilious air to them as they shift about cursorily scanning about the environment unnoticed underneath the brilliantly illuminating burnished gold color of her beady eyes which most Druids have. At night time they are seen and noticed first if someone happens to take a glimpse beneath her cowl and the darkness of it. If one was to study her appearance and face more carefully they would notice the crows-feet on the corners of her eyes, once again showing some signs of aging. Starting from the base of her eyes down to her shin is a marking which is a pale blue color, it seems to form a claw of sorts as the bottom of them are sharp like nails. Either of a Panther's(Cat) or a Bear's. Seen protruding from holes cut in her cowl are two rather small antlers, not fully developed (See Malfurion Stormrage)and sprouting from her head. Obviously a Druid, the markings the antlers and her brilliant Golden eyes. Robe Her robe's bottom is torn and frayed, it flutters at her feet every time she takes a step, it drags leaves behind her off the ground for a few moments before they disperse once more. Moving up slightly along her robe in the middle is leather burnt into a yellow color stitched to the dark brown leather background which is between two smaller pieces of leather drape down from her waist to cover the sides of the solid piece of leather. The symbol seems crudely stitched to the leather and is in the shape of a circle with a "D" in the middle of it. Though the letter doesn't look like one until you actually pay attention, it seems to be camouflaged by the circle. slightly above that just on between the two leather drapes are two rows of bones, spaced slightly apart form each other, held in by slits in the leather. The bones are almost brown themselves as of their age, some are cracked and some have a blue leather band wrapped tightly around it holding in place a delicate purple feather, seemingly new and not warn at all. Moving to her waist is a long piece of blue leather cloth wrapped around her waist just underneath some stitches which are very thick and obviously made of fine extravagant fur. In the middle's hung a small skull of a birds, slightly larger then a pigeons or a tick bird's, obviously a beast of sorts. It is hung in a way which you can not see what it is hung off, but if you look to the side of it you can see the blue band strung through it's ear-holes and it's skull. A large piece of leather is tightly wrapped around her chest, just covering up her breasts. Trailing down from the bottom of the piece of leather are three other pieces of leather stitched to the blue cloth which holds the bird skull up. The stitching seems mastered and elegant, it hardly shows at all on account of some fur draped over the stitches. Lining the three pieces of leather are boned held in place by the same fabric as she blue belt holding in the skull. Some of the bones are chipped and warn, obviously as old as the bones below them. Two shining broaches which are in the same shape as that of a moon, pinned to the leather that covers her breasts. Seen vaguely past her robes is a tight shirt, wrappings rather. They seem to be soaked in something, bloodied and slightly tattered. Shoulder pads Iogic's clad in full leather, including her shoulder pads. To begin with, the fist more notable piece of these shoulder pads are the skulls strapped to the side by leather straps. They seem the correct size for a ghoul, but it is made clear they are of a lich's on account of the foul blue haze slowly rising from the mouth, and eyes. This effect is common on death knights..Makes you think, hm? The straps going through the skull's ear holes and to hold it down are pinned to the leather with blue broaches, much like the ones on her robe. Underneath the skulls seems to be a plank of wood, loosely held in place by the skulls beging held in place by the leather. The leather covering the wooden frame inside, which is not seen, is stitched together with some rough patch work and obviously was scant. Lining the bottom of the shoulder pads is fine feline fur and it is seemingly nailed to the wooden frame. The nails hold something else in place, teeth which stick out and line the bottom of the shoulder pads also but the fur is seen behind the teeth. Lining the upper part of the shoulder pads are extremely long pieces of fur which seem to sprout from her neck and gives the impression that is it putting a background to her head. Staff Her staff is made of pure wood and carved with precision into a shape that resembles a beast's head. From the snout to the curve in the wood below are grooves carved into it which resembles spines of sorts. The eyes sockets on this beast are gleaming and illuminating a natural magic, someone might sense when the staff is held close. Right behind it's eye is a large piece of rounded wood shaped to a circle and polished down. This wood seems to be different because of it's color, a yellowish brown. It stands out and catches the eye, next to the beast's gleaming ones. Carved into this wooden circle is the mark of a paw with three claws seemingly belonging to a bear. What is holding that snugly to the piece of wood is a green leather strap, seemingly warn and beaten over the ages. The leather strap fits itself into the grooves of the "Spines" and trails all the way down to the curve in the staff. The leather strap is seemingly warn and torn in some places as it has been stitched back into it's place and fixed. Underneath the straps and wraped around the staff's wood is leather, tough and bleached leather that is also stitched together with the same thread. This leather leads all the way from the jaw of the beast to the mid-bottom of the staff. The beast also has teeth which seem to be colored to look like teeth which are carved from the wood. Hood Her cowl casts a shadow over her wan face, though her eyes illuminate it slightly like the waning moon. Her hood is seemingly attached to her cloak which is long and drags leaves along the ground and such. Her cowl/cloak is a burnt brown color and the broaches from her shoulder pads are keeping is from sliding off her. Holes are cut in the top to allow exit for her antlers. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Druid Category:Night Elf